


Just Like You Like

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has a thing for Merlin's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like You Like

Arthur can't recall how it all started. All he knows is that one day he became very much more aware of his manservant's hands.

And that he very much liked them.

Merlin's hands poured wine, polished armour, dressed and undressed, loaded horses, carried provisions...and that was only in his duties for Arthur. For Gaius, he collected herbs, worked the mortar and pestle, put the tops onto phials, cleaned sick rags, among countless other things. Merlin's hands were servant's hands.

They therefore had no right to look so damn beautiful.

Arthur found himself marveling at the pale, slender fingers—for it _was_ the fingers that mesmerised Arthur the most—and almost entirely unable to take his eyes off the incongruous gracefulness of them. He secretly wished for a quiet moment to sit and study Merlin's hands at length, but between training the knights, patrolling the borders, and attending council meetings in the hopes of "gleaning knowledge for the future," Arthur had no time. There were a few afternoons he had to himself, but he could hardly ask Merlin to stay in his chambers so he could inspect his hands.

It began to become unbearable after the night Arthur dreamt of Merlin's hands touching him. Not just touching. _Caressing._

"Time to wake up, sire!" Merlin sang cheerily on the morning after one such dream. Arthur opened his eyes slowly and groaned. Merlin turned from opening the curtains and the sunlight lit his ears pink where they stuck out from the mop of dark hair. He was already walking over to pull the groggy prince out of bed and Arthur momentarily panicked.

"Merlin," Arthur warned sternly.

Merlin took a step back, still not convinced Arthur was going to get out of bed anytime soon. "Fine. But if your breakfast gets cold, just remember it's your own fault for not getting up earlier."

Arthur groaned again, both at his inconvenient erection and Merlin's continued ignorance of propriety. Though arguing—with either annoyance—wouldn't help. Merlin was incorrigible and his prick was just as stubborn.

Merlin sat down and began to polish Arthur’s boots but Arthur waved him off. “They’re fine, Merlin. I’ll dress myself today.”

“Sire?” Merlin looked up, confused.

“And I won’t be needing you till later to put on my armour for training. You may go.”

Merlin raised a curious eyebrow but didn’t linger too long. This was as close to a day off he had ever gotten.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened again until Arthur strained his shoulder on a particularly wide swing with his sword at the training field.

“Would you like me to rub oil on it, sire?” Merlin offered.

Arthur’s gaze flickered to Merlin’s eyes as the delicate servant’s hands took off his armour. Those eyes were completely serious. It hadn’t been massage, or soothe, or attend to, but _rub_ Merlin had said. Arthur could think of nothing now but Merlin’s perfect hands rubbing oil all over him and—

“Arthur?” Merlin looked surprised when Arthur stepped away suddenly.

Arthur had meant to escape, but despaired when he realised it would be pointless to do so still clad in full armour. He might as well let Merlin go on before he let fly some teasing remark and go back to his chambers.

“Sorry,” Arthur muttered, “it’s nothing. Continue.” He took a deep breath even so, which Merlin did not fail to notice but didn’t comment on.

When the last of Arthur’s armour was set aside, Arthur spun on his heel and made for his room without a word. He was shocked to see Merlin only a few steps behind him when he went to close his door.

“What is it, Merlin?” Arthur asked in his bored-prince voice.

“Is everything...alright, sire?” Merlin asked, one hand outstretched in a gesture meant to comfort.

That was all Arthur could bear. In one smooth motion, Arthur grabbed the hand offered to him and pulled Merlin into his chamber, shutting the door behind him.

“Your hands, Merlin,” Arthur mused, turning one in his own palm.

“A-Arthur?” Merlin’s eyes widened as Arthur brought Merlin’s hand up to his lips. “What are you—Oh gods.”

Arthur moaned around the digit in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it and sucked it slowly, releasing it with a smack of his lips. Merlin’s knees buckled and he may have whimpered a bit when Arthur went back in for two fingers.

Arthur began nibbling ever so gently with his teeth and the feeling went straight to Merlin’s cock. Merlin had no idea what had caused this but it was the most erotic thing he’d ever seen—and it was happening to _him_.

Never letting Merlin’s fingers slip from his mouth, Arthur took Merlin’s other hand and pressed the palm to his face. The look in Arthur’s eyes told Merlin everything and he continued to cup Arthur’s cheek even when Arthur’s hand let go.

The prince took his time with Merlin’s hands. He let himself get lost in the feel of slim fingers on his tongue, leaned into the gentle touch as Merlin caressed the side of his face. He never wanted to stop just _sucking_ these wonderful fingers, but a glimpse of the bulge in Merlin’s trousers gave Arthur other ideas.

He unlaced his breeches and stepped out of them, then took the few required steps backwards to the bed and, not letting Merlin slip from between his lips, pulled Merlin on top of him. They fell awkwardly because Arthur wouldn’t give Merlin the use of his hands, but Merlin didn’t complain. With Arthur’s breeches being the only item of clothing to come off, he could guess where things were headed.

Arthur’s cock jutted out long and proud and Merlin longed to do filthy things to it with his mouth. Propped up on his elbows over Arthur, he couldn’t take his eyes away from it, and blushed when Arthur murmured, “Merlin.”

Merlin looked up to see Arthur staring back at him with lust-blown eyes that were darting back and forth between him and the nightstand. Merlin followed the glance and spotted the phial of oil used for soothing Arthur’s muscles. When Merlin looked back to Arthur, the prince was nodding around Merlin’s fingers meaningfully, already shifting to open his legs wider in anticipation.

Merlin exhaled shakily, hardly believing this was happening, and used the hand not currently acquainted with Arthur’s mouth to grab the phial. Years of practise enabled him to get it open one-handedly with ease, and soon he was pressing a slick finger against Arthur’s puckered arse.

But he wouldn’t give it that final push. He just rubbed it over the entrance, back and forth, with maddening slowness. Arthur growled and bit down just enough on Merlin’s index finger for it to smart.

“Ouch!”

“Stop being such a tease as always and get on with it,” Arthur demanded with a glare.

Merlin was incredulous. “Wh-what do you mean ‘as always?’ Since when am I a tease?”

“ _Mer_ lin.” Leave it to him to pick the wrong thing to pay attention to.

“I thought I was...I don’t know...being gentle?” Merlin turned deep red and looked away.

Arthur fought the urge to roll his eyes, instead curled his tongue more deliciously around Merlin’s fingers and smacked his lips. Merlin’s cock jumped in his trousers. “Do I look like I want you to be gentle?” Arthur drawled in the most princely voice he could muster given his current state.

Merlin let out another ragged exhale and pushed his forefinger in to the first knuckle, drawing a sudden “ _Yes_ ” from Arthur’s lips. Arthur abruptly pursed his mouth even tighter around Merlin’s digits to stifle any more outbursts, but couldn’t help a soft moan when Merlin curled his finger in a slight beckoning motion.

 _I’ve got my finger in the prince’s arse_ , Merlin thought. _I’ve got my fucking finger in the prince’s fucking arse!_

“More,” Arthur said hoarsely, taking a third finger between his lips. He closed his eyes and made a small noise of contentment as Merlin fumbled for more oil.

Arthur nipped the tip of Merlin’s middle finger in an effort to stop the noise that wanted to escape his throat when Merlin came back with two fingers. If Merlin’s fingers in his mouth were enjoyable, they were a thousand times better in his arse, working him steadily open. And if Arthur’s occasional biting was a pain to Merlin, Merlin was good about not letting on.

Then Merlin _scissored_ them and Arthur’s leg jerked at the jolt of pleasure that shot up his spine. Liking Arthur’s reaction, Merlin kept doing it, and Arthur’s moan around the fingers in his mouth sent a vibration all through Merlin’s hand, right up his arm and down to his cock.

His still very hard, very _restricted_ cock.

“Arthur,” Merlin breathed. He knew to remove his hands from either one of Arthur’s orifices would result in most likely the stocks, so he pleaded, “Arthur, please, I need...” He rubbed his clothed erection against the inside of Arthur’s thigh to show just what it was he needed.

Arthur, thankfully, was merciful. He lowered his free hands to undo Merlin’s trousers and slid them down just enough to wrap around the heavy prick and Merlin exhaled in relief. Arthur tugged at the same time Merlin crooked his finger again, brushing the spot that made Arthur cry out, and Merlin was left just as breathless as his prince.

“Guh, A-Arthur, you’re so—can I just—”

Merlin tried to pull his fingers out of Arthur’s mouth but Arthur made an angry sound of protest and his eyebrows came together in a look of outrage.

“Alright, sorry!” Merlin apologised. He slotted himself between Arthur’s hips, and it was awkward for his knees, but he managed to make it work. He slid his cock next to Arthur’s while continuing to fingerfuck him and grinded down onto Arthur’s hip for friction.

Arthur got the hint, finally, and took both of them in hand. Merlin sped up his fingers’ pace, went deeper, harder, faster, and curved them relentlessly, and Arthur came shortly before Merlin did, jaw gone slack from the staggering force of his orgasm. Merlin took that as the okay for him to remove his fingers and pressed an open palm onto the bed to hold himself up while he came white hot onto Arthur’s thigh. Arthur was so blissfully knackered that he didn’t mind, even seemed to enjoy it.

“Even” became “definitely” when Arthur took Merlin’s hand again and wiped it through the mess on his leg then brought it to his lips to lick the come off. Merlin shuddered and fell on his side next to Arthur, feeling weird that he’d come while fully clothed but content nonetheless.

“So, um,” Merlin began awkwardly, “I take it you like my hands?”

Arthur blushed and turned away, the effects of what he’d just done fully taking hold. “I—”

“No, no, it’s fine!” Merlin assured him, giving Arthur his fingers again. Arthur’s mouth seemed to open by itself to accept them and he sucked the digits happily. “I was just surprised. It’s fine, Arthur. I’m yours, you know that.”

Maybe Arthur hadn’t known that, but he could see it now. The way Merlin looked at him, the care with which he handled Arthur’s armour even if he made a fuss about it because that armour _protected_ him, how he was always by his side even in the most dangerous of battles...Merlin was Arthur’s. Which meant that Merlin’s hands were his as well.

“Yes,” Arthur said quietly around the fingers in his mouth. “I know that.”

Merlin smiled. Arthur hadn’t said it, but he could tell Arthur was just as much his as he was Arthur’s. Merlin would bully that confession out of the prince another day. For now he let Arthur lay back and suck his fingers as though he were the happiest man in the world.


End file.
